wotnotfandomcom-20200214-history
Solon
Solon was the King of the Fifteenth Age. He was the father of Kalus, husband to Theena, and adoptive father of Kameo. He was killed by using the Ultimate Curse on Thorn to save Baby Kameo. Solon worked hard throughout his life and because of this, he eventually crowned, becoming the King of the Fifteenth Age. He was killed in battle by Thorn, King of the Trolls. Backstory: Many generations of Elfin adventurers returned unsuccessful in their quest to find the missing Elemental Sprites until eventually, a very special and gifted new king stepped up to take the throne. His name was Solon, and on his coronation day he too inherited both the Element of Power and the Warriors that had been recovered thus far, safely sealed and protected inside the Wotnot Book. Solon too had a Mystic, as this had become a long-standing tradition amongst the Royal Family. During his reign, Solon forged a pact with the race of Trolls that lived below—a pact thought beneficial to both. Although the Trolls could not use magic, they could design and construct great weapons and useful devices for the Elves. The Trolls benefited from this arrangement by living inside the Elfin borders in the protected and prosperous lands. However, some of the other tribes resented this, claiming the Trolls were too barbaric to live amongst them. By Solon’s coronation, the Wotnot Book was very nearly full. Only one Elemental Sprite still eluded the Royals. And, as each new king was trained to use the Elemental Warriors by a tribe known as the Twycross Solon too would learn to use their powers. The Twycross were close to nature and legend had it they could communicate directly with its spirits. They were harmonious with the ways of the earth—an aptitude Solon found most refreshing. Because of this, Solon took quite easily to the use of the Elemental Warriors. His mentor was a Twycross Elder named Terramus. He taught the young king how to become proficient and skillful with the Elemental Warriors. Solon visited often and became fast friends with Terramus and his family. During one such sojourn, Solon met a beautiful female Elf named Theena with whom he fell in love. Solon took her as his Queen and brought her family—Halis, Lenya and Yeros—to live with them in the Enchanted Kingdom. At the same time and unknown to Solon, Thorn’, the biggest and strongest Troll anyone had ever seen was gaining power and influence throughout the land. Unable to use magic, Trolls prized strength and brute force above all else. Because of this, it was easy for Thorn’to declare himself King of all Trolls. Thorn’planted the seeds of discontent in his people and they became increasingly unhappy with living and working as subjects in the Elfin lands. They wanted more for themselves and resented being looked down upon as brutish by the other tribes. Eventually, their jealousy and resentment led to terrorizing and stealing from the other tribes in the area. Meanwhile, Solon was still fulfilling his legacy and had miraculously and if by fate, uncovered the location of the last Elemental Sprite! With the Wotnot Book finally complete, Solon returned to the Enchanted Kingdom only to realize what the Trolls had been doing in his absence. Solon was furious. Using the power of all ten Elemental Warriors, he completely routed Thorn’and the Trolls from his lands. Then, he banished them into exile so they could no longer enjoy the prosperity of the Elves’ fertile crops, clean air and pure water. Solon next confronted the Mystic—how could she have let this happen? How could her Crystal Eye not have shown her Thorn’s treachery and wasn’t it her duty to protect the Royal Elves? He would have banished the Mystic, too, were it not for Theena who calmed her husband and reminded him that it was Elfin tradition—the King must always have a Mystic who was knowledgeable about in the ways of the transformation magic. Solon relented, but still punished the Mystic by forcing her to leave the palace—forever more she had to live in a hut amongst the goblins and her trusted position in the Royal Court was taken from her. She no longer meant anything to Solon. With the Trolls banished and Solon back home in the Enchanted Kingdom, an era of peace began in the Elfin realm. It was during this time that Theena gave birth to a baby girl, whom they named Kalus. Little did they suspect that while in exile Thorn’and his seven Troll Lords had begun to plot for war. Playing with Kalus in the garden one afternoon, Solon was approached by the Mystic. She begged Solon for an audience and showed him a vision of Terramus and the Twycross tribe under attack. Solon immediately prepared to go to his friend’s aid. He arrived in the Twycross homeland and was confused because everything seemed to be fine, and the attack that the Mystic had shown now seemed non-existent. Instead, Terramus was at his home, sitting peacefully with his baby granddaughter. Suddenly, Thorn’and his Troll Lords sprang out of hiding. Appearing from out of nowhere and swinging his mighty arm, Thorn’narrowly missed Solon... instead striking Terramus and mortally wounding him. Thorn’struck again, this time knocking Solon to the ground, damaging the Wotnot Book. Terramus moved between them. Even in his injured state, Terramus moved between them and the mentor was trying his hardest to protect Solon while still holding his granddaughter in his arms. Solon could do nothing to help Terramus, but was just able to snatch the baby away before Thorn’struck in fury and killed Solon’s long-time friend. Angrily, and clutching the baby, Solon summoned the power of all ten warriors and created an Elemental Shield. With the shield in place, Solon struck at Thorn’with the ultimate magical curse—one that would turn Thorn’to stone but at the cost of his own life. As the curse took hold, Thorn’was encased in stone. Solon’s life-force faded, and the tiny baby he held stretched her arms toward his face... Solon looked upon her, smiled softly, and disappeared... the Element of Power dropped from his head into the baby’s hands. With a bump, the baby fell to the floor along with the heavily-damaged Wotnot. The ten warriors, with the book damaged and the Element of Power no longer in Solon’s possession, reverted to vulnerable Elemental Sprites. Thorn’was now entombed, but the Troll Lords remained. Panicking, they snatched up the Wotnot and managed to capture five of the Elemental Sprites. With their leader defeated and the rest of the Twycross on their way, the Troll Lords settled for the book and the five sprites they had, and fled. In their haste, they could hardly care for the baby lying on the ground. Not one of them suspected that in its tiny hands lay the fabled Element of Power. When all was still, the five remaining Elemental Sprites emerged from the undergrowth and surrounded the baby. They picked it up and headed into the wilderness... Many weeks passed, and news of Solon’s disappearance had spread across the kingdom. Kalus was walking alone through the gardens where she had last seen her beloved father, when five Elemental Sprites emerged from the undergrowth, carrying a baby. Theena, upon hearing Kalus’s startled cries, rushed to the scene and realised that the sprites were what remained of Solon’s Elemental Warriors. Knowing now that something terrible must have happened, she found the Element of Power clutched within the infant’s hands, and felt in her heart that fate had somehow brought this child to them. Without the Wotnot Book, the Elemental Sprites were vulnerable so Theena chose to safeguard three of them herself, along with the Element of Power. She then gave one sprite to her younger brother Halis, and one to her older brother Yeros. The Mystic had been watching events from her dingy little hut. Emerging, she addressed the Queen: Mystic: "My dear Queen, I know for whatever his reasons, the king had lost all confidence in my counsel, but do trust me on this. I have heard rumour amongst the goblins that it was the Troll Lords who murdered Solon, and it is they who now hold the Wotnot. Hearing this remarkable news, the Queen ordered her armies to capture the Troll Lords and retrieve the Wotnot Book. This they did. As punishment, the Lords were to be cast into the Shadow Realm—the timeless land of the undead where souls left to languish for all eternity. Theena was still unaware, however, that the Troll Lords retained the five Elemental Sprites they’d captured on the night of Solon’s death. Unwittingly, she had condemned the Elemental Sprites to the same fate. Theena praised the Mystic for her efforts in exposing the Troll Lords and was restored once again to a position of trust within the Kingdom. As for the baby that had carried the rarest of all gems that was the Element of Power, Theena named her Kameo, and decided to raise her as a child of Solon. Kalus, of course, knew this new arrival was not her real sister, but was instructed by her mother to never reveal Kameo’s origins. With the Mystic back in favour, the Troll King turned to stone, and the Element of Power and the Wotnot Book back in the possession of the Royal Family, order and harmony returned to the land. Kameo and Kalus grew up together in a time of peace. The now-defunct Wotnot Book was given to an elderly and pompous old wizard named Ortho to repair. Unfortunately, the damage was so great that he was forced to place himself within the book to restore its magical powers so that he could at least allow the one who held the Element of Power the ability to control the few Elemental Warriors the book contained. -------------------------- Trivia: Many people theorized that Farron was Solon. Category:Characters Category:Elf